


Hell on Earth

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon Lambert (The Witcher), Demon Summoning, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Werewolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: A Demon!Lambert x Aiden fic (feat. Werewolf!Geralt x Jaskier). Modern AU.It's Halloween. Jaskier and Aiden decide to summon a demon.
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lambden Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181285
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163





	Hell on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvagon/gifts).



> Check out my [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/631714110100406273/hell-on-earth) for awesome Demon!Lambert edit made by the ever lovely Marvagon!

Aiden had always been fascinated by things he shouldn’t have been. It had gotten him into all sorts of trouble over the years. Luckily for him his housemate, Jaskier, was just as terrible as he was. Jaskier wrote novels, mostly fantasy but sometimes he dabbled in horror, and his thirst for knowledge was insatiable. 

And that’s how they’d ended up with a chalk circle in the middle of the room with Jaskier singing a haunting melody as he lit the candles. 

“This is terrible idea, Jask.” Aiden muttered but didn’t stop sketching in the last of the chalk lines on the floor. “If this works we are both going to die.”

Jaskier scoffed as he lit the final candle. “Look, it’s just research for my book. I’m not expecting it to actually work. Demons don’t exist. Geralt told me so.”

Aiden rolled his eyes. “How would Geralt know about demons?”

Jaskier grinned and winked. “Oh you know.”

“No. I don’t.” Aiden groaned. “You have never actually told me what your boyfriend does for a living. At this point I’m pretty sure he’s mafia.”

Jaskier just cackled but didn’t elaborate. “Right, I have the incantation, you ready?” His blue eyes were twinkling in the candle light. 

Aiden sighed dramatically but his own pulse had spiked with excitement. He’d been obsessed with the dark arts as a child, much to his parents displeasure. As an adult that love of all things macabre hadn’t gone away. He had just learnt to channel it into his photography, creating the front covers for Jaskier’s novels. 

Plus demons were just sexy. 

When Jaskier had casually mentioned over breakfast that he’d found a spell in an old book to summon a demon, Aiden had almost had a heart attack on the spot. Jaskier was right, he didn’t expect it to work… but what if it did? What would the demon look like in real life? He was certain the drawings and films wouldn’t do it justice. 

He smirked at his housemate and plucked the book from his hands. “Fine, but if we are doing this, darling,” He purred he Jaskier’s ear. The brunet blushed and swatted him in the arm. “I am doing the summoning. Wouldn’t want to risk that pretty face of yours, Geralt would kill me.”

Jaskier frowned and stuck his tongue between his lips. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

Aiden raised an eyebrow. “I was joking.”

“No. No he’d definitely kill you.” Jaskier chuckled. 

“For fuck’s sake, Jaskier what does he do?” Aiden groaned, it was an argument they’d had many times over their years living together, ever since Jaskier had started dating the ever mysterious Geralt. 

“Well.” Jaskier sang with a tilt of his head. “I would tell you.”

“But then you’d have to kill me. Yes, I know. Fuck it let’s just do the damn ritual.” Aiden flipped open the book until it was on the right page, the corner turned down by Jaskier like the heathen he was.

The writing in the book was barely legible but Jaskier had scrawled notes in the margins to help. Aiden winked at his friend as he started to read out the words. They sort of rhymed but the sentences made fuck all sense. He was so focussed on the words he didn’t noticed the flames on the candles start to grow, or even Jaskier’s shouts of excitement as the chalk circle glowed with an eery purple light. He just needed to read the words, the words were all that mattered. He could barely take a breath until the words were finished and his knees gave out underneath him. Jaskier caught him under the arms. 

“Oh fuck!” Jaskier muttered and stumbled backwards away from the circle.

Aiden’s eyes snapped up as he managed to refocus back in the room. The circle was glowing, lighting up their entire living room, and there was a horned figure shimmering into existence. Aiden was entranced, he barely even noticed Jaskier scurrying away to hide behind the sofa. 

“Shit!” Jaskier stammered. “I should call Geralt, he’ll know what to do.”

“Shh!” Aiden hissed at his friend as the figure finally solidified.

A redheaded amber-eyed demon was standing in their front room. Aiden felt his eyes go wide and his jaw dropped as he took in the beauty of the creature. Peeking out from thick fiery curls on his head were two horns. They were black as midnight, as if they were carved out of onyx. He was wearing long tattered black robes that Aiden was pretty sure was hiding one hell of a figure underneath the flowing material. 

“The fuck?” The demon growled and glared fiercely at Aiden. 

Aiden just beamed back at the confused demon. “Oooh you are gorgeous!” 

The demon ran a hand through his hair and looked at Aiden with an exasperated expression. “Sorry, what now?”

Aiden winked at the magnificent creature before him and circled him, assessing every inch of the man in front of him. “The robes have got to go.” 

“You summoned a demon… to give me fashion advice?” The demon snapped. “The fuck is wrong with you?”

Aiden laughed. “How long have you got?”

“Ah, Aiden. Maybe let’s not antagonise the demon in our living room.” Jaskier called from his hiding spot.

The demon whipped round and glared at the brunet, but Aiden just put his hands on the demon’s chest, confirming that he was, in fact, ripped. 

Fuck, Aiden was going to have fun with him. 

“Steady now, darling.” He purred and then cupped the demon’s cheek. The demon glared at him but blushed a delightful red that almost matched the colour of his hair. “You can go, Jaskier. I’ve got this.”

His roommate stared at him and then nodded, gathering his notebooks and then fleeing from the room, probably to get Geralt. 

“Now then, what’s your name, sexy?” Aiden purred, brushing a long curl from the demon’s face. 

“I. Fuck… what?” He growled. 

“You do have a name?” Aiden rolled his eyes. “Oh mighty demon.”

“Lambert.” He spluttered. “Seriously, the fuck? What year is it? Humans used to be terrified of demons… Shit. I’m so confused.”

“I’m not most humans.” Aiden smirked. 

“You do realise I could kill you right?” Lambert muttered, still blushing redder than a tomato. 

Aiden opened his arms wide. “Go on then!”

“I. What? No!” Lambert yelled. “That was not an invitation!”

“Well then, darling, stop making threats you won’t see through.” Aiden laughed as Lambert swatted his hand away from his face. “Now, I summoned you, Does that make me your master?”

“No.” Lambert snapped. “Maybe. Fine. Whatever.”

“And you’ll do as I ask?”

“They’ll be a price to pay.” Lambert glowered at him. “Normally your soul.”

Aiden tilted his head. “And what about my heart?”

“You’re crazy.” Lambert muttered but there was a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Crazy about you.” He purred. 

Lambert groaned. “Fuck. That was terrible. You’re terrible, and I’m the demon here. So what did two flannel wearing morons need with a demon?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Aiden hummed. “Curiosity mostly. Jaskier is writing a book.” Lambert looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Oh hey now, we didn’t think it would actually work… but fuck am I glad it is! Now seriously, clothes. I would love to see what you’re hiding under those robes.”

Lambert rolled his eyes but snapped his fingers. The robes fell away and he was wearing a tight blue t-shirt that Aiden was sure was two sizes too small, and tight black jeans that accentuated his thick muscular thighs. “Better?”

Aiden smirked. “Well, I was hoping to completely lose the clothes but I guess that is a bit soon for a first date.”

Lambert groaned and ran his hands through his hair turning around away from Aiden who squeaked. “You even have a tail!!”

“Of course I have a tail. I’m a demon.” Lambert snapped. “Look, if I kiss you will you shut up?”

Aiden raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Lambert blushed even deeper. “It’s not… impossible.”

“Aren’t demons supposed to be the suave charming sort?” Aiden murmured as he stepped closer to the demon, his hands once again drawn to the soft curls on top of his head. 

Lambert scoffed, his arms still in front of his chest. “You threw me off my game, kitten.”

“Kitten?”

“Suits you.” Lambert shrugged. 

Aiden licked his lips and ran a finger over the tip of one of Lambert’s horns. His lips hovering over Lambert’s so he could feel the demon’s cool breath against his skin. It was so tantalising, almost irresistible. He brushed his lips along Lambert’s cheek as his hand moved from Lambert’s hair to his sinfully round arse. Lambert groaned under his touch. Aiden chuckled as he nipped at Lambert’s ear. “Do you want me to kiss you?” He purred. 

“Fuck yes.” Lambert groaned. 

Aiden chuckled and ghosted his lips up against the corner of Lambert’s mouth. God his scent, it was bitter and smokey, as if the demon himself could disappear into thin air at any moment. 

“Fucking get on with it.” Lambert gripped him by the waist and pressed their bodies together.   
Aiden grinned and captured Lambert’s lips with his own, catching the bottom lip between his teeth. Lambert let out a delectable moan and Aiden was drunk on power. Here he was, a mere human with this remarkable power of darkness moaning under his lips. Aiden smiled against Lambert’s lips. 

“If my heart is worth a kiss.” He whispered, not daring to open his eyes as they breathed in unison. “What would my soul be worth?”

Lambert growled pressed their lips together again. It was hot, burning passion. Not that one would expect anything less from a demon. Aiden felt as if he could feel his soul leaving his body under Lambert’s needy kisses, and perhaps it was. 

He didn’t care. 

He was completely under Lambert’s spell. 

“You’re mine now, mortal.” Lambert hummed as his lips moved to Aiden’s throat. 

Aiden just laughed at pulled Lambert’s head up by his hair. “Oh no, demon. You are mine.” He winked. 

Lambert flushed and buried his face in Aiden’s neck. “Fucking humans.”

“Hmm. Yes, well. That is kind of the point, darling.” 

Lambert growled and snapped his fingers. The room spun around them and suddenly they were tumbling onto the largest mattress that Aiden had ever laid eyes on. 

“Oh this will do very nicely!” He purred and pulled Lambert back into a blistering kiss. 

___________________________

Jaskier wasn’t panicking. Although, if he was panicking, which he wasn’t, he would be well within his rights to do so. After all, Aiden had just successfully summoned a bloody demon in their living room. Not only that, but his idiot housemate seemed determined to seduce the fucker.

Not that Jaskier could really talk. Geralt wasn’t entirely human himself, but Aiden wasn’t aware of that little fact. 

“I’ve told you. Demons don’t exist.” Geralt growled. 

“And I’ve told you they do!” Jaskier whined and tugged Geralt’s hand. “I don’t want to lose my housemate, Geralt. Aiden is the only one who puts up with me!”

“I put up with you.”

Jaskier threw a glare at his boyfriend. “That doesn’t count. You love me!”   
“Hmm.”

“Oh stop it. You do. Who else would wash the blood out of your fur on a full moon?” Jaskier muttered and rolled his eyes. 

“I keep telling you not to do that. You’ll get hurt.” Geralt grumbled. 

Jaskier just laughed. “Darling, you would never hurt me. You take one look at me and start wagging your tail. You are not as scary as you think.” 

“I could kill you.” Geralt grunted but gripped Jaskier’s hand tighter.

Jaskier scoffed. “You would never, but if you could focus all that murderous energy on getting the demon out of my house, that would be lovely, thanks.”

They stood hand in hand in front of Jaskier’s house, which was thankfully not a pile of rubble. That had to be a good sign right?

Geralt growled next to him as he sniffed the air. “Fuck.”

“See!” Jaskier yelled and gestured wildly to the house. “Demon!”

“There’s definitely something. Stay here.” Geralt tried to pull away but Jaskier ran after him. “I said stay!”

“Yeah. No. Not happening. I have got to see this! A demon versus a werewolf. Oh ho ho! My next novel is practically writing itself.” Jaskier grinned and followed Geralt inside the house, ignoring his grunts of protest. 

The chalk circle was smudged and the candles had all blown out. All in all there was no sign of the demon. Geralt kept sniffing the air as he peered around the living room. “It stinks in here, Jaskier.”

Jaskier shrugged. “Research?”

“No sign of the demon. No sign of Aiden either.” Geralt frowned. “This way. Wait no. You stay here.”

“Not happening!” Jaskier sang back happily and followed Geralt up the stairs. 

Geralt crashed through Aiden’s door. Jaskier jumped back as wood splintered everywhere. “Geralt!” He whined. “You are paying for that, dearest.”

“Fuck!” Geralt growled and rolled out the way as a ball of purple fire flew from Aiden’s bedroom. 

“Lambert, no!” Aiden yelled. “Jaskier, what the fuck?” 

Jaskier peered into the room and then burst into laughter. “Aiden! You’re alive.”

His housemate was lying in the middle of a huge bed, that definitely hadn’t been there before, naked as the day he was born. He was lounging out luxuriously, looking very much like the cat that had gotten the cream. The demon, Lambert apparently and also very naked, was glaring fiercely at Geralt with fire balls burning in the palm of his hand. Geralt in response was growling and baring his teeth that were looking rather more wolf than human. 

Jaskier put his hand on Geralt’s chest and Aiden pulled Lambert back to the bed. 

“Geralt, easy.” Jaskier hummed softly. “It’s ok.”

“Kitten, there is a werewolf in your house.” Lambert growled. “Why are you protecting him?”

“Werewolf?!” Aiden glared at Jaskier accusingly. 

Jaskier put his hands on his hips and glared right back. “Kitten?!”

Geralt shook Jaskier’s hand off and moved so he was standing in between him and Lambert. Lambert did the same with Aiden. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes. He felt a lot calmer now that he could see that his friend was in fact, safe, or as safe as one could be when in bed with a creature of hell. “Ok then, Geralt. Let’s just leave them to it.” He cooed softly, putting his hand on Geralt’s shoulder. “We could go to the park, watch the stars. That always makes you feel better.”

“Hmm.” 

“Come on, then.” He managed to pull Geralt out the doorway. He gave his friend a thumbs up as he left the room. Aiden returned it with a wink before pulling Lambert back into his arms. 

As they left the house back into the cool air of the night Jaskier began to laugh. Geralt glared at him but he was hiding his own smile. “You owe me an apology!” Jaskier giggled as he gripped onto Geralt’s arm as they walked. 

“Hmm?”

“Demons. Exist.” He announced.

Geralt smirked and kissed the top of Jaskier’s hair. “Happy Halloween.” He muttered dryly. 

Jaskier snorted. “Happy Halloween, indeed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it... One day I might actually write the smut but today is not that day. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> \- Wolfie


End file.
